ZPM Hunger Games 2
ZPM Hunger Games 2 is a featured ZPM event. It will come November 23-24, 2017. The four teams are Purple Pirates, Yellow Warriors, Pink Guardians and Grey Emperors. This also caused the November novel diary of Lucy Manson, The Way of the Samurai. At Disco Mountain Sky Island, they start the program inside the mountain first, and after that, they go out to play games. History As said in the ZPM mascot's novel while she was sick on November 6, 2017, she waited a lot for the teams. She thought the team idea White Rabbits was going to exist, so it became unused. 2 days later, ZPM released 4 teams, Purple Ninjas, Yellow Warriors, Pink Guardians and Grey Emperors. Next week, ZPM had to change the purple team's name to "Pirates", because Lucy wrote it on her novel: "I wish purple was 'Pirates' instead. Because earlier before I wrote this book, Leni thought my pirate costume was a Hunger Games 2 idea by calling it: 'Purple Pirates'." Ranks Teams ZPM 2017 had also prevented some twins not to be the same team, like Lana and Lola, and Moist Plumber and Meme Meal. Purple Pirates Purple Pirates, or simply Purple Ninjas, is the team which is based on ECU Pirates. They have their own both games "30 Days and 7 Seas" and the Club Penguin minigame "Card Jitsu Snow". Their theme song is from Sid Meier's Pirates. Their rival is Grey Emperors and their leader is Lynn Crosby. The symbol of the purple team is a pirate skull with crossed bones behind. They were meant to be the secondary version of Black Panda, but most of the Blue Titans were moved into this team. Members *Lynn Crosby *Lucy Manson *Princess Lola *Candlehead *Adorabeezle Winterpop *Jubileena Bing-Bing *Citrusella Flugpucker *Flare the Squirrel *Meme Meal *Arakhiya Rozak Yellow Warriors Yellow Warriors is a Clash of Clans-based team. They prefer most females on the yell and all males (except the least popular males) on the dance. Their rival is the Pink Guardians and their leader is Vanellope von Schweetz. The symbol of the yellow team is a warrior's shield with a sword and a battle axe crossed behind the shield. They are the secondary version of Red Pythons. The most powerful ZPM characters are included as members in charge of the team. Their theme song is "Checker Knights" in Kurby Air Ride. Members *Vanellope von Schweetz *Portilliam Baozha *Lincoln-Lapu *Lisa *Luna *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Swizzle Malarkey *Crumbelina DiCarramello *Joobeleenah *Garfielf *Marmehka Pastinov Pink Guardians Pink Guardians (more like Pink Fongs) is an ordinary team based on the children song studio, Pinkfong. Their most-loved music is Baby Shark, which was danced by Lucy Manson on October 2017 and a viral kids music in the Philippines. They make cameo of Blue Titans by adding a dab on their yell and the music 'Put a Ring on It' on their dance. They are the secondary version of Blue Titans and their leader is Moist Plumber. This also made 'Baby Shark' both a cringe and a moist meme. Members *Moist Plumber *Lana *Fexy *Lily *Lori *Snowanna Rainbeau *Sticky Wipplesnit *Nougetsia Brumblestain *Minty Sakura *Stampy Yukineko *Salosiya Sakevin Grey Emperors Grey Emperors is an original team which is not based on any original game or company. Their rival is the Yellow Warriors and their leader is Softy Huanxiong. They are in charge of athletics and archery, along with the Yellow Warriors. Their symbol is a spartan's head with an angry face. Members *Softy Raccoon *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Minty Zaki *Gloyd Orangeboar *Torvald Batterbutter *Leni *Luan *PANFAG/T TBA Trivia *Lucy Lemoncake has no team. Since the ZPM Hunger Games 2 will be at Thanksgiving 2017, and she celebrates Thanksgiving, there is no need for her to get a team. *When it was October 2017, Captain Candlehead added a strict rule: "If Baby Shark would be in one's team dance or yell then the ZPM Hunger Games will be MISCONTINUED." **It seems that she did not like the song 'Baby Shark' anymore. Category:Zöckarluschu Category:Portenasu Category:Moist Memes Category:Special Events Category:2017